familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Itawamba County, Mississippi
Itawamba County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of 2010, the population was 23,401. Its county seat is Fulton . It was named for the Chickasaw leader Levi Colbert, who was also known as Itawamba. The county is part of the Tupelo, Mississippi, Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.50%) is land and (or 1.50%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 78 * Mississippi Highway 23 * Mississippi Highway 25 *Natchez Trace Parkway Adjacent counties *Tishomingo County (northeast) *Franklin County, Alabama (east) *Marion County, Alabama (southeast) *Monroe County (south) *Lee County (west) *Prentiss County (northwest) National protected area * Natchez Trace Parkway (part) * Pharr Mounds (near Tupelo), complex of burial mounds from the Middle Woodland period Notable people *Tammy Wynette, American country music legend, was born near Tremont. *Delphia Spencer Hankins, an American supercentenarian, was born in Itawamba County. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 22,770 people, 8,773 households, and 6,500 families residing in the county. The population density was 43 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 9,804 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.47% White, 6.47% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.32% from other races, and 0.42% from two or more races. 0.99% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2000, there were 8,773 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.30% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 23.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 10.60% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,156, and the median income for a family was $36,793. Males had a median income of $29,231 versus $20,900 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,956. About 10.10% of families and 14.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.70% of those under age 18 and 23.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Fulton Towns *Mantachie *Tremont Unincorporated places *Dorsey *Fairview *Evergreen *Van Buren *Ryan's Well *Golden *Frog Level *Tilden *Clay *Peaceful Valley *Carolina *Rara Avis *Beans Ferry *Sandy Springs *Bounds Crossroads *Oakland See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Itawamba County, Mississippi References External links Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Itawamba County, Mississippi Category:Tupelo micropolitan area